Black Lies
by celementer.mari
Summary: Peeta: Se convirtió en multimillonario de la tecnología para su cumpleaños número veinte. Ha estado en una relación conmigo durante 3 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta:  
Se convirtió en multimillonario de la tecnología para su cumpleaños número veinte. Ha estado en una relación conmigo durante 3 años.**

 **Me ha propuesto matrimonio 4 veces. Ha sido rechazado 4 veces.**

 **Lee:  
Corta el césped cuando no está coqueteando con las amas de casa. Es bueno con sus manos, su boca y su pene. Me ha perseguido implacablemente por casi 2 años, lo sepa o no.**

 **Vamos. Júzgame. No tienes idea de lo que involucra mi amor.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES SOLO UNA ADAPTACION QUE REALIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO Y SOLO PARA MI ENTRETENIMIENTO Y DE LAS PERSONAS QUE LA LEAN. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE ESTA CORTA PERO INTERESANTE SINOPSIS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGO**

Observé el apartamento de Delly, una casa de pueblo anaranjada de estilo mediterráneo con jardines en las ventanas llenas de hibiscos rosados. El jeep de él se encontraba allí, un cuadro de masculinidad americana cubierto de barro en un mar de autos extranjeros. Habían pasado veintidós minutos desde que él entró, sus manos sumergidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans, su cabeza hacia abajo, sus pasos caminando sin pensar, como si hubiera recorrido el camino cientos de veces.

Hice repiquetear mis uñas desnudas contra la palanca de cambios. Cerré mis ojos un momento y dejé que la brisa del aire acondicionado me refrescara. Tenía un masaje programado en una hora, por lo que esta situación debía resolverse pronto o llegaría tarde a mi cita con las manos de Portia.

Movimiento, apartamento superior a la derecha. El de ella. Una puerta se abrió de golpe, la cabeza de Lee avanzando rápidamente por el abierto pasillo, una cabeza rubia de cerca, tirando de su camisa, brazos sacudiéndose salvajemente. Podía imaginar las palabras que salían de su boca. _Lee, no te vayas. Lee, ¡no es lo que piensas!_ Me pregunté si la palabra "amor" salió de su boca, si su relación habría progresado hasta ese punto.

Desapareció en el hueco de la escalera. Me incliné hacia delante, deseando tener un trago, algo que abrir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo que mi trabajo daba sus frutos. Esto tenía que funcionar; esto tenía que suceder. Ella no podía tenerlo; él era mío.

Su cabeza serpenteaba entre los autos, su rostro entró en mi visión mientras se acercaba a su jeep. Rostro fijo, rasgos duros, una mirada que no había visto en su cara antes, pero que conocía bien. Determinación. Decisión. Apreté mis manos con entusiasmo, viendo como el rostro de ella aparecía a la vista, sus ojos abiertos y manchados, su boca moviéndose rápidamente, pechos gigantes agitándose mientras gritaba algo y agarraba sus hombros. Quería bajar mi ventana, solo dar un vistazo, lo suficiente como para escuchar ese intercambio, lo suficiente como para saborear este momento solo por un poco más de tiempo.

 _Eso es correcto. Date la vuelta y aléjate de este hombre. Él no tocará tu rostro en mucho tiempo. Ya no le hará el amor a tu cuerpo. Es mío. Yo voy a tomar tu lugar._

Lo vi entrar a su auto, su puerta golpeando con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla saltar. Y luego, con el chillido de neumáticos —el mejor sonido del mundo, mejor que mis fantasías— un sonido final que la dejó de pie en el lugar de estacionamiento vacío, las lágrimas de rímel negro manchando sus mejillas, su grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar a través de mi vidrio polarizado.

 _La victoria es mía_. Sonreí, dándome una palmada virtual, y puse a andar mi Mercedes. Bajando por la calle, me dirigí hacia el sur. Tal vez después de mi masaje pasaría por la oficina de mi novio. Le daría un sándwich. Celebraría mi victoria con otro hombre en mi vida.

Vamos. Júzgame. No tienes ni idea de lo que implica mi amor.

Amo a dos hombres. Follo a dos hombres.

Si piensas que has oído esta historia antes, no lo has hecho.

 **Parte uno**

Esta es una historia de amor, pero no es una fácil de leer.

Mi vida siempre ha tenido un plan. Creo que mis padres, antes de mi concepción, se sentaron y me planearon.

Me inculcaron con recordatorios constantes y un régimen de seguimiento basado en ejemplos. Yo era una niña rica, una de la que se esperaba hiciera todo. Un 4.0 era requerido, aunque nunca tuve un trabajo. La Ivy League era obligatoria, pero solo porque era ahí donde conocería a mi marido. No podía ganar peso adicional, ya que sería una vergüenza, pero no podía mostrar mi figura, ya que eso sería no tener clase.

El plan era sencillo. Obtener un título respetable mientras era moldeada para ser la esposa perfecta. Casarme rápidamente. Apoyar a mi marido mientras perseguía mis otros intereses, como obras de caridad y el funcionamiento de mi casa.

Nunca me gustó el plan. Me frustrada de tantas maneras agresivas y pasivas como era posible. Aprendí a una edad temprana a ocultar la traición detrás de una sonrisa dulce y fachada inocente. A los ojos de mis padres, me comportaba. Prosperaba. Convirtiéndome en la mujer que su ADN se merecía. Pero en la realidad, yo estaba a la espera, acomodando cada detalle a la perfección y teniéndolos listos para el día que importaba: mi cumpleaños veinticinco.

 **Ocho años atrás**

Veinticinco velas. Era ridículo que estuviera teniendo un pastel de cumpleaños; la tradición debía dejarse para los años de adolescencia. Sin embargo, aquí estaba mi pastel, cargado en los brazos de mi madre. Mi madre, la imagen perfecta de mi futuro, de mi futuro que debería incluir Bótox y rellenos, los labios estirados y cejas excesivamente depiladas. Sonreí como se esperaba. La dejé cantar la canción, la voz de mi padre cayendo después de las primeras palabras, su atención atrapada por el sonido de su teléfono. Sonreí para la foto y apagué las velas, fallando en tres a propósito, viendo los ojos de mi madre parpadear, su sonrisa quedándose fija.

Ella cortó el pastel, el aroma de Chanel N°5 yendo a la deriva sobre la mesa mientras me servía la más pequeña rebanada posible, un corte central, lejos de la decadencia de una pieza final. Luego comimos, los tres dispersos sobre una mesa de doce asientos, el roce de plata contra la cerámica era el único sonido en la habitación.

Mi padre se levantó primero, dejando su plato, y me besó en la cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Entonces solo quedamos mi madre y yo, y comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Dejó su tenedor. Alejando su rebanada de pastel apenas tocada y miró la mía enfáticamente.

—No. —Sonreí como me habían enseñado. Siempre sonreír. Las sonrisas escondían los sentimientos.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes veinticinco. Solo te quedan unos pocos buenos años.

—Soy feliz, madre. Encontraré a alguien pronto.

—Creo que deberías reconsiderar a Tresh Rochester. Saliste con él durante casi dos años. —Cuatro meses. Cuatro meses que convertimos en una relación de dos años para mantener a mis padres apaciguados y a su estilo de vida gay en secreto.

—Oí que Tresh está viendo a alguien. Y realmente no tenemos ninguna química. —Di otra mordida a mi pastel, disfrutando del dolor en sus ojos cuando me lo tragué.

—La química no es importante. Es de buena familia, te proveerá muy bien.

Mi fondo fiduciario me proveería. No necesitaba una relación sin química, una condena para la prisión que pintaría una sonrisa en mi locura y me llevaría a un caso temprano de depresión y de uso farmacéutico de drogas. Pero no quería hablar de mi fondo fiduciario. No cuando estaba a una hora de terminar esta fiesta y de dirigirme directamente al banco.

—Octavia Wilkins me dijo que te vio trabajando en el centro. Por favor, dime que no es verdad.

Sonreí.

—Tengo una licenciatura en ciencias cuantitativas. No es irracional que considere usarla. Estoy haciendo consultoría para una empresa médica. Supervisando algunas pruebas para la FDA.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. El trabajo provoca estrés, lo que te envejece prematuramente. Y solo tienes…

—Unos pocos buenos años —terminé la frase, manteniendo mi voz ligera. Tomé otro bocado de pastel. Raspando cada pedacito de glaseado del plato y deslizando el tenedor en mi boca. Chupando toda la cosa. Asesinando un poco el alma de mi madre.

—Trabajamos muy duro para que tuvieras una buena vida.

—Y la tengo. Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso, y soy muy feliz.

—¿Qué pasa con Ned Wimble? Oí que él y esa heredera Avon terminaron.

Dejé mi tenedor, apreté mis manos debajo de la mesa, y sonreí.

Salí de la casa de mis padres un par de horas más tarde, con una bolsa de regalos en el maletero de mi auto. Un suéter de cachemira. Pendientes de zafiro de mi padre. Un libro de bolsillo de J.D. Robb por parte de Sae, la criada que probablemente sabía más de mí que mis padres juntos. Ella era quien limpiaba mi vómito en el baño cuando mi yo borracha y adolescente no pasaba la noche. Quien había desechado los condones, los paquetes de pastillas anticonceptivas y las botellas de vodka. Ella era quien me había abrazado a los quince cuando sufrí mi primer corazón roto, cortesía de Seneca Crane, quien no merecía mi virginidad y mucho menos mis lágrimas.

Mi regalo real no estaba en el maletero. Estaba en la fecha, en el papeleo de mi fondo fiduciario que se había completado antes de mi primer cumpleaños. Doce millones de dólares me esperaban en una cuenta conjunta que había visto de lejos por más de una década.

Con esa fecha, con los papeles que estaba a punto de firmar, sería libre de mis padres, de sus expectativas y requisitos que habían mantenido ese dinero por encima de mi cabeza por los últimos veinte años. Me dirigí a la oficina del fiscal, y, treinta minutos más tarde, era una mujer libre. Me permití una pequeña sonrisa, una de verdad, mientras salía de Jackson & Scottsdale. Permitiéndome una completa sonrisa una vez que visité el banco y transferí los fondos a una cuenta de dinero que estaría únicamente a mi nombre.

Después, la libertad. Se sentía muy bien. Bajé la parte superior de mi convertible y grité al viento. Celebré la noche con uno de los valets de mi edificio, un chico de veintiún años quien solo aguantó unas cinco metidas, pero que trajo un poco de buena hierba y se reía de mis chistes.

Era un triste inicio para mi nueva vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tres años atrás**

Pasé mis primeras dos décadas planeando, esperando el momento en que podría abandonar esta cultura. Tirar mi chaqueta de cardigan y mis modales y precipitarme de cabeza hacia la vida. Bailar bajo la luna. Fumar un cigarro. Dar un paseo en moto y enamorarme por una razón distinta a la posición social. Tuve románticas nociones de servir mesas, de hacer autostop a través de los Estados Unidos, de besar a un muchacho extraño, de sentir una oleada de posibilidades desconocidas. Odiaba cada centímetro de mi entorno y ansiaba escapar. Quería dejar las cenas formales, el desdén arraigado de los demás, y las cejas levantadas en juicio. Quería el felices para siempre que sucedía en las películas. Quería una familia que compartiera su día mientras comían en una mesa redonda. Quería tener la vida en un mundo donde las madres abrazaban a sus hijas cuando sufrían contusiones y las consolaban después de que sus primeras citas salían mal. Mi sueño tenía piernas, fantasías completamente desarrolladas, mi futuro era tan claro como mi pasado. El día de mi cumpleaños veinticinco, me sentiría libre. Llena de esperanza y de posibilidades. El primer día del resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, cinco años más tarde, todavía estaba atascada. Había tenido un par de noches salvajes. Follado a unos desconocidos con callos en sus manos. Visitado un _7-Eleven_ y comprado un hot dog. Había ido a Tijuana el tiempo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que nunca volvería.

Entonces… como un ave migratoria, me permití tener un hogar en este mundo. Regresando sin siquiera darme cuenta. Cinco años más tarde y todavía estaba rodeada por la gente de mi juventud. Por los amigos que no eran amigos. Por las fiestas en las que todo el mundo sonreía pero que nadie se divertía. Donde la vida era una constante carrera de superar a los demás, y la reina del baile seguía siendo la perra que a nadie le agradaba pero a la que todo el mundo acudía como gusanos a la carne. Necesitaba escapar de esta vida, necesitaba encontrar algo diferente,

tenía que hacer mi propio camino, pero era difícil escapar del único mundo que había conocido siempre.

El hombre apareció en la puerta detrás de mí, con el sombrero de chofer en la mano, y me miró a los ojos en el espejo.

—Estaré en el frente, cuando esté lista para salir al evento, Srta. Everdeen.

—Gracias. Estaré afuera en poco.

Asintió, girándose para salir, y mis ojos volvieron al espejo. Ojos grises ligeramente delineados de un color chocolate de menta. Maquillaje suficiente para ocultar defectos, pero no más. _Con clase, no vulgar_. Mi madre me había entrenado bien. Miré fijamente mis ojos y traté de encontrar a la persona en ellos. El espejo mostraba a la mujer que había planteado ser. Con un vestido de diseñador que era sutil pero sofisticado. Un exterior pulido, desde mi cabello hasta mis talones. Miré mi cascarón y me pregunté por qué no podía romperlo. Esta noche era la gala primaria de recaudación de fondos para una organización que apreciaba mucho. Un evento importante que no me debía perder.

Tal vez mañana podría darle vuelta a una nueva página. Intentar de nuevo dejar el nido y vivir una auténtica y feliz vida. Apliqué una capa de brillo transparente sobre mi lápiz labial y evité mis ojos en el espejo.

—Peeta Mellark.

—Katniss Everdeen.

—Me gusta tu cabello.

—No soy una prostituta.

Su boca no cambió, pero sus ojos se calentaron.

—Puedo pasar por alto ese hecho.

Las cinco líneas de nuestra reunión, volvieron dos horas en la gala de recaudación de fondos. Poco romántico. Culpaba mi respuesta audaz al alcohol, dos copas de vino ya derribadas, mi auto-odio ligeramente tranquilizado por el merlot.

Acepté la mano que él extendió, estrechándola con firmeza mientras estudiaba al hombre, su nombre al instante reconocido tan pronto como había salido de sus magníficos labios. Había —de alguna manera inofensiva—, acechado a este hombre desde que me involucré con la _Juventud sin Hogar de América._

Peeta Mellark. Genio. Multimillonario. Filántropo.

Él tenía incluso una mejor apariencia de la que me imaginaba, la imagen en miniatura utilizada en los comunicados de prensa apenas mostraba sus fracciones. Ciertamente no le hacían ninguna justicia a este hombre, su aspecto era digno de una portada de _GQ_. Pero su intensidad, eso fue lo que realmente me sorprendió. Me miró como si yo fuera un problema, y buscara en mi alma una solución. También parecía excesivamente contento por mi cabello, sus ojos con frecuencia dejando los míos para mirar las hebras erráticas.

 _Puedo pasar por alto ese hecho_. Me reí de la respuesta, el sonido parecía contento, su propia boca se crispó un poco. No en una sonrisa, pero cerca. Para mí, una sonrisa significaba emoción enmascarada, era un cambio refrescante.

—Es un placer conocerte. Soy un gran fan de tu trabajo con JSHA. —Jóvenes sin Hogar de América era el único vestigio de la dolorosa crianza de caridad a la que mi madre me empujó a una edad temprana, una que terminó atrapando mi corazón y no lo dejó ir.

Cualquier insinuación de una sonrisa desapareció.

—Yo no diría que es trabajo. Mi oficina firma un cheque. Nada más se hace.

—Los fondos significan mucho. —Decir _fondos_ a su contribución era restarle importancia. El año pasado yo personalmente había donado medio millón de dólares, seis por ciento de las donaciones anuales. Su cheque cubría noventa y dos por ciento. Era suficiente para hacerlo presidente honorario de la Junta, aunque nunca había mostrado su rostro en las instalaciones ni en las reuniones de la misma. Habíamos oído, discutido libremente con un café y donas rancias, los rumores en torno a nuestro presidente. Beth Horton, una madre de siete hijos con una lengua afilada, cuyo rostro tenía una expresión adusta permanente, a menos que compartiera una pieza interesante de chismes, había traído escoltas para mí.

—Ha habido cientos —confió ella en una reunión de junta del año pasado, esparciendo todo el polvo de su dona en su boca mientras yo observaba de cerca, tan interesada en la perspectiva de que se asfixiara como estaba en la discusión sobre la vida sexual de Mellark—. El hermano de mi chofer es portero en su apartamento del centro y dice que las chicas aparecen a todas horas. Chicas guapas, pero claramente prostitutas. Nunca se va con ellas, y solo se quedan por unas horas. —Asiento, medio creyendo las palabras. Eso explicaría por qué nunca había sido fotografiado con una mujer. El hombre parecía no tener citas, un hecho que volvía locas a las mujeres de San Francisco y se había desatado rumores ocasionales de homosexualidad. Los rumores nunca iban demasiado lejos… demasiadas mujeres se habían encontrado con el

hombre, trabajado para el hombre, disuadidas por él. Me gustaba la idea de las prostitutas, del hombre desatando el santo infierno en una mujer de la noche en la intimidad de su hogar.

 _Los fondos significan mucho_. Él no respondió al comentario, y se quedó colgando entre nosotros. Tomé un sorbo de champán.

—Estoy sorprendida de verte aquí.

—¿Por qué? —El enfoque láser de este hombre era desconcertante. Cuando te miraba, no había vacilación, sin duda iba a escuchar tus palabras y a procesarlas en consecuencia. Traté de relajarme, la presión de una respuesta inteligente era alta, el conocimiento de que estaba en presencia de alguien brillante pesaba en mí. Nunca había sido una mujer que encontrara sexy la inteligencia, cuatro años en el festín nerd que estaba Stanford curaba a cualquier mujer de esa errónea idea. Pero este hombre… tal vez no era su inteligencia. Tal vez era la combinación de inteligencia con confianza e intriga, mezclada en un vaso Martini y las miradas intercambiadas.

Me encogí de hombros. Tomé otro sorbo de coraje líquido. Deseando algo más fuerte que champán. Al darme cuenta de que se había acercado más, tuve el impulso natural de inclinarme hacia él y olerlo. De probar las aguas colocando mis manos en sus solapas y tirar de su esmoquin. ¿Mantendría su contacto visual? ¿Retrocedería? ¿O me arrastraría a algún lugar privado y me follaría hasta dejarme sin sentido? Mi imprudente confianza vaciló ante la presencia de este hombre.

Tragué. Intenté traer mi mente de nuevo a la conversación.

—Nunca has ido al campus. O asistido a una reunión de la junta. Supuse que la recaudación de fondos de primavera también te la saltarías.

—Beetee Yand está en la lista de invitados. Estoy esperando hablar con él. Ha estado evitando mis llamadas.

—Ahhh… —Me acerqué. Bajé la voz—: Así que esta es una emboscada.

—Ese era el plan. Una conspiradora ayudaría. —Me levantó las cejas juguetonamente, y cada hueso femenino en mi cuerpo puso atención.

Sí, definitivamente no era gay. Podía entender por qué sus empleadas se apresuraban a defender a este hombre. Había pasado dos minutos en su presencia y mi cuerpo había alcanzado nueve escalas de excitación. Tragué. Puse una expresión improvisada en mi rostro.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Él no necesitaba una conspiradora. Era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Tan poderoso como Bill Gates, en términos de la comunidad tecnológica. Pero jugamos bien nuestro papel. Coqueteando sobre las bandejas de queso y susurrando sobre el champán. Sosteniendo sonrisas conspirativas cuando Yand fue acorralado —conmigo a un lado, con Peeta en el otro. Dejé que su conversación despegara, luego me alejé. Retirándome al otro lado de la habitación, donde Glimmer Malcomson, una blanca rubia con copas doble D, me abordó, lamiéndose pastel de cangrejo de los dedos y buceando en una larga historia de sus compras de primavera en la ciudad. Asentí educadamente mientras mi mente vagaba, mi decisión de vivir una vida diferente se fortalecía con cada lamida poco femenina de sus dedos. Le di una mirada a Peeta, viendo su profunda concentración mientras asentía hacia Yand.

Dentro de mí, había una chispa de deseo, un tirón que me sorprendió. Ciertamente esperaba respetar al hombre, era imposible no respetar a un hombre cuya inteligencia duplicaba la mía, cuyas donaciones anuales eran la sangre que mantenía la mitad de los corazones de las organizaciones benéficas de la ciudad latiendo; pero en mis expectativas, cuando había imaginado conocer al hombre solitario, no pensé que le agradaría.

Razón #1: Él era increíblemente rico, había vivido ese estilo de vida desde que era adolescente, se esperaba de él y lisonjeaba de eso todos los días de su vida adulta. Era una receta comprobada para un tarado.

Razón #2: Él era increíblemente inteligente. Habría esperado que su ego coincidiera con su cerebro, creando un pomposo, arrogante nerd. Uno que esperara sumisión en forma de adoración. Uno que abiertamente expusiera hechos sin interés mientras miraba mis pechos.

Era todo lo que no me esperaba. Muy confiado. Sin pretensiones. Guapo. Intenso interés.

Él apartó la mirada de Yand por un momento, sus ojos fueron a los míos, y todo se detuvo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos rompieron el contacto, y lo vi extender una mano, realizando un movimiento superficial y luego se giró, desestimando a Yand con una sonrisa cortés, sus piernas guiándolo en mi dirección. Una vez más, nuestros ojos se encontraron, y quise apartar la mirada, pero no pude. Solo podía verlo mientras caminaba por la habitación con pasos suaves hasta que estuvo frente a mí, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus ojos cuando hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no desmayarme.

Su presencia detuvo la conversación. Dándome cuenta del silencio, miré a Glimmer.

—Discúlpame, por favor —murmuré, aprovechando la oportunidad para huir. Peeta sacó mi silla, asintiendo cortésmente a mis compañeros de mesa, cuyos ojos vigilantes siguieron cada movimiento, un círculo de buitres listos para su siguiente comida. Juntos, con su mano guiando el camino, nos escapamos hacia las puertas traseras.

—Gracias por tu ayuda con Yand —dijo en voz baja, su cabeza agachada un poco hacia mí.

—Gracias por salvarme de esas mujeres —le susurré, sonriendo amablemente mientras pasaba a Nora Bishop, una mujer que estaba bastante segura había pasado la mayor parte de los años noventa acostándose con mi padre en su escritorio.

Eran doce pasos para llegar a las puertas. Doce pasos durante los cuales me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba a este hombre. Pensé en las historias de las prostitutas, entonces el calor de su mano se movió, de regreso a mi codo, suave pero apremiante. Controlado y con cortesía. Y quería más. Necesitaba más. Entonces nuestros cuerpos estuvieron fuera y solos en el balcón, la cálida noche de verano trayendo una suave brisa que olía a mar y a verano. Allí, con su mano izquierda en mi codo, tuve la oportunidad de tener un momento de pensamiento claro.

Apoyé mis codos en el borde del áspero balcón, el corte de concreto era reconfortante contra la ridícula gala de riqueza. Todo esto un espectáculo. Pasábamos todo el año recaudando fondos para los niños que lloraban con la perspectiva de zapatillas nuevas, entonces desembolsábamos cien mil dólares en una fiesta. Me volví y miré las ventanas de cuerpo entero que se alzaban tres pisos y que mostraban la entera producción en toda su falsa gloria. Entonces miré a Peeta, atractiva elegancia entubada en traje negro, una imagen que pertenecía a este mundo junto con un hombre que yo sentía estaba por encima de él.

—¿Valió la pena? —Hice una seña a la fiesta y lo miré, su perfil fuerte, sus ojos en el horizonte, la luz parpadeante de las antorchas iluminando su rostro con sombras dramáticas—. ¿Lidiar con estos buitres por la oportunidad de hablar con Yand?

—Valió la pena en cuanto te vi. —Palabras suaves. Impacto dramático.

Sonriendo, me moví hacia la delgada cornisa, una que me permitía inclinarme por el balcón y poner mi rostro de lleno en el viento.

—No me conoces, Peeta. — _Ni siquiera me conozco a mí misma_.

—No, no lo hago —dijo las palabras suavemente, como si el concepto no fuera importante.

Me volteé y lo miré. Vi el conjunto calmado de sus facciones. Estaba tranquilo, sin inmutarse. Como si mi atracción por él no fuera importante, ya sea debido a la confianza o porque no le importaba si alguna vez nos veíamos de nuevo. La confianza fue la opción que preferí; la otra era un problema. Estaba acostumbrada a la negación, a perder, a la idea de ser descartada por ser difícil de comprender. No sabía quién era yo misma, lo que quería, pero sabía de lo que era capaz. No tenía nada más que autoconfianza. Me tragué una extraña semilla de inseguridad.

—Vamos a salir de aquí.

Con eso volteó su cabeza. Con las manos en sus bolsillos, se acercó lo suficiente como para que oliera su colonia, un perfume caro que me hizo pensar en yates y cigarros.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Inclinándome, cerré mis ojos contra la brisa del mar, y exhalé.

—Lejos de aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Saltamos la valla del balcón en el otro extremo, donde había una escalera que estaba cerrada a la fiesta, el pequeño acto de rebelión perfecta en su ridiculez. Me quité los tacones, hicimos nuestro camino por las escaleras casi como Cenicienta escapando, su fuerte mano tirando de la mía, nuestros dedos entrelazados cuando llegamos a la parte inferior. Traté de juntar la mayor parte de mi vestido, la cara tela echa ruinas en la parte inferior, Versace tendría una cita con mi tintorería. Renunciando, busqué a mi chofer en el mar de autos de color negro en el lote que mostraba la falta de capacidad para diversificar de las personas de las clases altas. El valet se movió, viéndome primero, el guante blanco de un botones apareció y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Srta. Everdeen—dijo el joven con rigidez, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a entrar en el carro.

Medio esperaba que Peeta me tocara en el auto, ya sea su mano sobre mi pierna, sus hermosos labios tocando mi cuerpo de alguna manera. No hizo ninguno, simplemente se acomodó en el asiento a mi lado, sus dedos tamborileando un patrón en el reposabrazos mientras miraba por la ventana.

—A mi casa, Flavius. —El chofer de mi familia, un hombre que había estado en mi vida desde hace más de una década, asintió, sus ojos nunca dirigiéndose hacia el espejo retrovisor. Mi uso de él era raro, reservado para situaciones como esta, eventos donde esperaba beber. A pesar de los garabatos de mi madre en sus cheques de pago, yo tenía su lealtad. Quién sabía qué secretos guardaba para mis padres, pero tenía el valor de tener un espacio para guardar los míos. Saqué mi atención de él y la dirigí al misterio a mi lado.

Había conocido a un montón de genios. Stanford estaba provistamente completo, así que había experimentado cada marca y tipo. Y, en su mayor parte, no eran hombres conocidos. Por un lado, estaban los que la genética había bendecido con inteligencia, pero sin habilidades sociales. Luego estaban los hombres pomposos, inseguros que fingían confianza vomitando cositas de conocimiento en cada oportunidad. Después el tipo que me ponía más nerviosa: los hombres callados que te observaban mientras notaban todos los matices de tu personaje para su

análisis un momento más tarde. El tipo con el que estaba compartiendo el auto en estos momentos.

Él apartó la mirada de la vista y se volvió hacia mí. Me estudió con demasiada intensidad, sus ojos abriendo cada poro dañado en mi psique.

—Detente. —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Su boca se torció.

—¿Por qué?

—No pienses. A tu cerebro probablemente podría venirle bien un descanso. —Sonreí.

—¿Preocupada por lo que pueda descubrir?

—No. — _Sí._

—¿Por qué te fuiste conmigo? —Abierta curiosidad en sus ojos. Como si cualquier mujer necesitara explicar por qué había salido huyendo con un multimillonario.

—Pensé que debías tener una noche por la que no tuvieras que pagar.

Sus ojos sonríen.

—Me gusta pagar.

—¿Por qué? —Ahora yo era la curiosa. Sobre cada pieza de este hombre. Era fascinante, la pieza más interesante es su absoluta falta de preocupación por mi opinión sobre sus acciones.

—Es menos sucio. Puedo dictar la noche. Sin emociones involucradas.

—Las emociones pueden hacer que sea más caliente.

—Y más dolorosa.

—¿Te lastimaron?

—Todavía no. —Me miró de manera incesante, un extraño énfasis había sido puesto en las palabras, como si estuviera dándome su corazón con sus dos manos, seguro de que lo lideraría a su destrucción.

De repente, _no_ lo quise. No quería el peso y la presión de las expectativas. No quería hacer otra cosa que devolver la luz a los ojos de este hombre.

El auto fue más lento, y vi las puertas delante de nosotros, moviéndose lentamente mientras esperábamos el ingreso. Me estiré, desabrochando su cinturón, sus ojos siguieron mi mano, sus cejas levantándose ligeramente.

—Aquí estamos.

Mark nos dejó frente las puertas delanteras, mi mano empujando el pomo, y llevé a Peeta hacia la casa oscura, sus silenciosos pasos siguiéndome directamente a través de la parte posterior. Allí, con el silencioso deslizar de vidrio contra caucho abrió la pared de atrás de mi dormitorio, el océano extendiéndose ante nosotros. Era un acto que había hecho antes, la vista impresionante, el aire del océano despejando la rigidez de la habitación, la vista de repente vergonzosa frente a un hombre que probablemente poseía islas. Me aparté de él, escondiendo el repentino rubor de mis mejillas, y levanté mi cabello.

—Desnúdame.

Hubo un momento de pausa, un momento donde incliné mi cabeza, esperando la presión sobre mi cremallera. Luego llegó, el arrastre lento, los dedos de la otra mano siguiéndola, cuatro puntos arrastrándose por mi espalda desnuda mientras lo bajaba todo el camino, más allá de la curva de mi espalda, hasta que se detuvo, medio poniendo mi trasero al descubierto, su respiración trabándose, unas pocas inhalaciones que pusieron una sonrisa en mi rostro. _Entonces, sí es humano._ Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, puntos calientes de contacto, y fueron a la parte superior de mis hombros, quitándome el vestido mientras caía por mis brazos y mi cuerpo. Me volteé, desnuda, salvo mi ropa interior, y eché una sonrisa traviesa hacia su propia ropa.

—Quítatela.

—Tú hazlo. —Un tono de reto y de orden.

Negué.

—Tengo que romperte el hábito de ordenarles todo a las mujeres.

Frunció el ceño, tiró de la corbatita, hasta que se soltó y trabajó en los botones de la parte delantera de su camisa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste lo que te dijeron?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es difícil recordar algo tan pasado. —Entonces, tanto como quería estar allí y verlo desnudarse, me di la vuelta y salí de mi vestido, oyendo el ruido sordo de su zapato de vestir cayendo al suelo. Me subí a la cama, estirándome para tirar de la manta, y salté un poco cuando sentí el calor de su mano girándome contra la dura superficie de su pecho. Una presión en todo el cuerpo de piel contra piel, duros planos encontrándose con curvas suaves. _Nada_ entre él y mi…

—¿Sin ropa interior? —murmuré, nuestros rostros a centímetros de distancia, el suyo iluminado por el resplandor de la noche.

—Parecía como una pérdida de tiempo. —No me besó, a pesar de que levanté mi barbilla, invitándolo al toque.

Su mano rodó bajo la línea de mis bragas y tomó mi trasero.

—Entonces, ¿en qué convierte eso a la mía?

—Una bonita distracción. —Deslizó su mano más arriba y la envolvió apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y creo que vi un vistazo de una sonrisa antes de que los dos nos lanzáramos sobre la cama.

Un rollo de piel desnuda, piernas enredadas. Arrastrándome sobre él, nuestras bocas se encontraron y el primer beso se formó. Su boca era vacilante, sus manos confiadas, y por un momento me pregunté si habría besado a sus acompañantes antes de follarlas. Entonces, el beso se profundizó, nuestra conexión se solidificó, y sacó de mi cabeza la idea de las prostitutas.

Cuando se retiró, se sentó alejado de mí, su mano arrastrándose sobre las curvas de mi piel, luego hubo una pausa. Una pausa llena del suave sonido de su respiración, una pausa llena de un momento de decisión cuando me miró a los ojos y su mirada sostuvo una pregunta.

No le respondí con mi boca. Me di la vuelta hasta que mis piernas dejaron la cama y mis pies tocaron la alfombra. Di un paso a mi tocador, abrí un cajón y fui a través de bragas y tangas hasta que mi mano tocó una envoltura. Saqué un condón y caminé de regreso, mis ojos dándose un apreciativo tour por su cuerpo mientras él yacía sobre su espalda, expuesto. Sus ojos me sonrieron, su boca solo se curvó lo suficiente para poner en relieve lo que podría ser un hoyuelo, ningún movimiento hecho para cubrir el impresionante órgano que yacía contra su muslo.

No esperaba la confianza que él tenía —pensé que un nerd informático estaría más avergonzado de su cuerpo, más arrogante de su mente. Pero él no había citado un solo hecho, no había sacado a colación su empresa o su dinero de ninguna manera. Trataba esto de la misma manera que yo, como dos adultos en busca de un buen momento. Levantó una mano, tomó el condón, y luego lo puso detrás de él en la mesa de noche, su mano volvió a agarrar la mía.

—Todavía no. Ven aquí. —Me llevó a su lado, siguió hasta que nuestras partes se tocaban y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para presionar un beso contra mis labios, sus dedos fueron a mis hombros, trabajando suavemente en los músculos de mi cuello, sondeando tiernamente mientras su toque corría por las líneas de mi figura. Cerré mis ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras me relajaba contra la almohada

y él deslizaba sus manos, sus palmas sobre la curva de mis pechos, su toque suave mientras extendía sus manos y me sostenía en ellas.

—Eres hermosa —dijo, un susurro atrapado en su tono. Su cuerpo se acercó—. Lamento si no estoy… acostumbrado al romance, Katniss.

Mis ojos se abrieron, mis errantes manos pararon su delicada exploración que estaba a punto de llegar a su pene.

—No creo que esté buscándolo.

—Pensé que toda mujer buscaba eso. —Me puso de costado, pasó sus manos alrededor, hasta que tomó mi trasero y me atrajo hacia él, caliente aire entre nosotros.

Miré sus ojos, y finalmente encontré el momento en que bajó su boca a la mía. No. _Esto_. Esto era lo que toda mujer buscaba. Una boca que respondiera con avidez y aun así tiernamente cuando la besaban.

 _Esto_. El firme arrastre de mi cuerpo hacia el final de la cama, unos ojos dominantes, manos fuertes, el empuje de mi inquisición hasta el colchón.

 _Esto_. Mis manos en su cabello, arañando sus hombros, mi cuerpo retorciéndose bajo su talentosa lengua entre mis piernas.

 _Esto_. Nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en mis sábanas, su peso en mis muñecas, el momento de la primitiva conexión cuando separó mis piernas y se empujó a sí mismo en mi interior, su pene moviéndose con seguras estocadas, mis gritos de placer silenciados por su beso.

 _Esto_. Su cuerpo arqueado sobre el mío, sus manos tirando de mí con fuerza contra él, enterrando su pene cuando terminó, jadeando mi nombre, estremeciéndose con su aliento en mi boca mientras me daba una estocada final.

 _Esto_. Esto era lo que quería, lo que mi nuevo yo deseaba. Romance, eso podría esperar.

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y NO OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR EN UNOS MOMENTOS SUBIRE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "UN AMOR DEL PASADO". Gracias **dazulu** por tu comentario me agrada que te parezca interesante a Mí también me pareció cuando leí por primera vez el libro y es por esa razón que decidí adaptarlo sigue leyéndolo y espero más comentarios de ti acerca de tu opinión sobre la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE BLACK LIES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE PEETA. DENTRO DE UN RATO SUBIRE OTRO NUEVO CAPITULO Y UNA NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A LOS AGREGAN LA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —La voz chillona resonó en la gran oficina, rebotando en los escritorios antiguos y en los diplomas enmarcados.

—Soy un adulto, Wiress. Tengo todo el derecho de entretenerme con quien quiera.

—Ella no es una mujerzuela de casas rodantes, Peeta. Es un miembro respetado de la sociedad. Extremadamente inteligente, aunque no lo notarías por la vida de ocio que lleva.

—Consideraría que esas marcas están a su favor. Estás hablando como si prefirieras que saliera con una tonta inculta. Salí de su casa ayer por la noche y regresé a la mía electrificado. Trabajé durante toda la noche y resolví nuestros problemas con recuperación de datos. La mujer encendió algo en mí.

Wiress se levantó, sus perlas tintineando, la furia en sus ojos buscando su objetivo y quemando la piel que tocaba.

—Está en busca de un marido. De un nuevo apellido, de una línea de llegada en la carrera de la vida que todas estas debutantes viven.

—Me parece interesante que sepas mucho acerca de sus intenciones.

—Me conoces, Peeta. No tengo más que los mejores intereses para ti en mente. Confía en mí cuando digo, que lo que sea que pasó anoche, será el final de ello. No necesitas una relación, y sería mejor que te mantuvieras alejado de esa mujer. La próxima vez que desees encontrar una liberación, déjame llamar al servicio.

Impulsándome con un pie en la pata del escritorio, me eché hacia atrás.

—Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es que llames para pedirme putas. La mayoría de las figuras maternas estarían radiantes de verme salir con una mujer respetable.

—Tu madre querría esto. Confía en mí.

Fruncí el ceño, aventando un pedazo de basura al cesto antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—No te entiendo la mitad de las veces.

Me sonrió, un toque de tristeza en su rostro.

—Confía en mí, Peeta. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.


	6. Chapter 6

Corrí por la arena, mis zapatillas chirriando con agua salada, el hundimiento de la arena bajo mis suelas era alentadora cuando sentí mis músculos responder, mi piernas subían y hacían tracción, saltando a la acción mientras iba por la playa, lo que aumentaba mi velocidad mientras mi casa entraba en visión, la línea de la meta a la vista. Jadeé cuando me detuve, mis manos tambaleantes en mis muslos, la quemadura de mi pecho coincidiendo con el grito de mis músculos, el alto nivel de endorfinas haciendo que valiera la pena. Me obligué a ponerme de pie, a moverme hacia adelante, mis músculos agradecidos por el ritmo pausado de mis pasos. Mis brazos se sacudieron, mis músculos se aflojaron mientras movía los hombros y cuello.

Más de tres kilómetros. Menos que ayer, pero más rápido. Miré el reloj, el cronómetro estaba congelado allí.

15:04. Lo borré, el tiempo regresó a la pantalla, y empecé mi camino cuesta arriba a la cubierta, donde un banco y una estación de ducha me esperaban. La mujer de pie en la puerta me detuvo en seco, su postura rígida me trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de cada directora que tuve en mis escuelas. Hice una pausa, mirándola con recelo, y luego continué mi movimiento hacia adelante.

—¿Hay algo con lo que la pueda ayudar? —Abrí la puerta, entrando en el mismo espacio que ella, preguntándome, mientras miraba al frente del lote, cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Éramos muy contrarias, mi piel mojada por el rocío del mar y sudor, un sujetador deportivo y una licra era lo único que cubría mi cuerpo. Ella llevaba al menos dos capas, medias de nylon cubiertas por un traje de pantalón, un jersey de cuello alto se asomaba por su chaqueta. Mis gotas de sudor versus a su collar de perlas. Mis salvajes rizos marrones apenas contenidos por una banda elástica, su peinado alto apenas temblando en el fuerte viento. Mi pecho todavía exhalaba mientras ella estaba de pie, erguida, con una fría mirada de desdén en sus facciones arrugadas. Fruncí el ceño ante la expresión. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho?

—Wiress Sharp. —Comenzó a estirar la mano, sus labios fruncidos, ojos barriéndome, pero luego lo pensó mejor, eligiendo asentir en su lugar, como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, y le debiera hacer una reverencia.

—Katniss Everdeen¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar?

Mi mente estaba trabajando a toda marcha mientras repetía la pregunta sin respuesta. Wiress Sharp. CFO de BSX, los conglomerados digitales de Peeta. Ella era la encargada detrás del encargado, la que llevaba a cabo las conferencias de prensa, entrevistas, o reuniones. Era, más de lo que yo era consciente, muy inteligente, muy buena en los negocios, y muy ocupada. Lo que dejaba la pregunta de por qué estaba de pie en mi terraza, robé un vistazo a mi reloj… a las 1:12 de un lunes.

—Hablé con Peeta esta mañana. Mencionó su pequeña… —Resopló de una manera que tomé como desaprobación, sus rasgos arrugándose, una mirada irritada en una ráfaga de viento—… _reunión_ de anoche. — _Probablemente quería ser invitada a entrar_. Sería la cosa educada de hacer, dado el sol elevándose sobre ella, el aire salado que sin duda estaba arruinando su traje Chanel. La dejé reposar allí, mi mente trabajando en asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Y?

—¿Puedo entrar? —Resopló, como si estuviera molesta con la pregunta, y contuve la sonrisa que quise dejar salir.

—Por supuesto. —Sonreí—. Ya estás en mi propiedad, bien podrías entrar a mi casa.

Me senté en el banco junto a la puerta de atrás. Desatando los cordones de mis zapatillas tan lentamente como podía, sintiendo su irritación crecer mientras desnudaba mis pies, luego los calcetines, y luego lavaba mis pies descalzos con la manguera y los secaba. Si no hubiera estado aquí, me habría desnudado. Metido en la ducha exterior. Lavado el sudor de mi cuerpo y disfrutado de una media hora de agua caliente, golpeándome y dándole masajes a mis cansados músculos. Entonces me habría envuelto en una toalla e ido al interior.

Así que, la nueva Katniss retuvo algunos pocos modales. Me sequé mis pies hasta que quedaron completamente secos y abrí la puerta.

Recogí dos botellas de agua de la nevera, deslicé una sobre la isla hacia Wiress, quien inspeccionó la botella antes de sentarse. No dijo nada mientras la miraba y yo bebía la mía hasta su última gota antes de limpiarme la boca con el dorso de mi mano.

Silencio. Era seguro como el infierno que yo no iba a decir nada. Ella era la invitada sorpresa del día. La que estaba muy ocupada, la que tenía cosas que hacer, la mujer importante. Yo podría estar aquí toda la semana sin estar afectada en lo más mínimo.

Se aclaró su garganta, el sonido apestaba a tomar té y comer bollos, pero conocía su pasado. Había leído un artículo en la revista _Glamour_ que la promocionaba como una de las mujeres más poderosas de Silicon Valley. No era una sangre azul. No fue educada incluso correctamente. Asistió a la universidad comunitaria. Trabajó como maestra de cuarto grado hasta 1997, cuando su sobrino, un ya reconocido Peeta Mellark, construyó una computadora en su sótano. Una computadora que hizo ver a las últimas tendencias de creación de IBM como un tazón de gelatina. Un equipo que hizo que sus padres dejaran todos los planes de futuro e invirtieran sus ahorros en el _Equipo Peeta_. Él era joven. Tenía once. Necesitaba un acompañante. Así que la tía Wiress dejó su trabajo y se enganchó en el vagón de Peeta. Vivió de cupones de alimentos y de sus ahorros en una habitación de invitados en la casa de Peeta durante dos años. Entonces ella negoció su primer acuerdo y todos los Mellark trasladaron los decimales de su cuenta bancaria siete lugares hacia la derecha.

—Me gustaría que te mantuvieras alejada de Peeta.

Guauu. No era lo que esperaba. Casi había esperado que sacara un libro de citas y anotara nuestra boda mientras que el calendario de verano estuviera disponible. Tragué una bocanada de agua antes de hablar.

—¿Discúlpeme?

—Peeta no necesita la distracción de una relación en este momento. —Permaneció en su lugar, de pie en el piso de mi cocina, recta, con un palo firmemente atravesado en algún lugar de su trasero.

¿Sabía que él se acostaba con prostitutas?

—Esa parece una decisión que Peeta debe tomar. —Me incliné en el mostrador, encontrándome con sus ojos quietos. _Estás en mi casa. Retrocede_ —. Que yo sepa no tiene once años ya.

Sus ojos parpadearon, como si la información que había compartido fuera secreto, como si no fuera algo conocido por cualquier persona dispuesta a desprenderse de $3.99. Su mandíbula se tensó.

—No asumas que lo conoces o a mí, solo porque hiciste una búsqueda en Internet. Él no está construido para una relación, no tiene tiempo para ti. Vine aquí, de mujer a mujer, a pedirte que te mantengas alejada.

—Y yo te digo, de mujer a mujer, que no es de tu incumbencia. — Cualquier interés que hubiera tenido en Peeta se estaba cuadruplicando

con cada palabra que salía de la boca de esta mujer. Había sonreído y obedecido por veinticinco años. No estaba a punto de ser puesta en mi lugar por esta maestra de escuela.

Se movió, buscó en su bolso Hermes color crema, el cual yo tenía en verde. Una risa burbujeó en mi garganta cuando vi lo que sacó de su mano.

—¿Tratarás de _sobornarme_ para permanecer lejos de él? —Su mano se congeló con mi risa, ojos duros balanceándose entre mí y el clic de su lapicero—. Pasamos una noche juntos. No está pensando en proponerme matrimonio.

—Es mejor prevenir que lamentar —dijo con frialdad—. Además, en este punto, no existen emociones involucradas. Alejarse debe ser, en tu caso, una brisa. Eres una chica inteligente. Estoy segura de que tomarás una decisión inteligente. —Firmó un cheque que ya había llenado, arrancándolo con la sutileza de una hiena, luego lo empujó hacia mí, como si fuera a quemar sus dedos si lo mantenía por más tiempo en su toque.

No lo vi; mantuve mi mirada fija en su rostro hasta que me miró con exasperación, nuestros ojos encontrándose sobre la isla de granito.

—Agradezco la visita, pero creo que es hora de que te vayas.

—Es por tu propio bien, cariño. No querrás a Peeta. Es un bien dañado. —El ácido de sus palabras fue dicho con una pizca de afecto, la sutileza no minimizó la verdad en sus ojos. Ella lo creía. Dejó el cheque. Empujándolo hacia adelante con su lapicero.

—No necesito tu dinero.

—Un millón de dólares no le hacen daño a nadie, querida.

Dejé caer mis ojos al cheque, sorprendida de ver su nombre en la parte superior. _Un millón de dólares_. Para mí, era como una casa de vacaciones extra. Tal vez un condominio en Colorado. Nada de eso cambiaría mi vida. Pero seguía siendo una importante cantidad de dinero. Especialmente para ser dada de baja de su cuenta personal.

—¿Vale un millón de dólares que siga soltero? ¿O es a mí a quien le tiene tanto desdén personal?

Ese destello de color gris apareció de nuevo. Una tormenta tropical de emociones en esta pequeña mujer.

—Confíe en mí. Quiero lo mejor para Peeta. Y para ti.

Aparté el cheque.

—No gracias. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con Peeta. No seré comprada por cualquier cosa.

Se rió entre dientes, el sonido nada jovial. En su lugar, raspó largas, muertas uñas por mi columna, reduciéndome, en un apretón de sus cuerdas vocales, a una niña que se comportó mal.

—Oh, lo fácil que es para una niña rica tomar el terreno moral. Me imagino, que si hubieras tenido que trabajar un día en tu vida, reaccionarías de manera diferente. Si fuera el dinero con el que construiste esta casa. Con el que compraste tu vista frente al mar.

La miré fijamente, tragándome palabras de réplica que en realidad no tenían ninguna sustancia. Estaba en lo cierto.

Eso no significaba que iba a dejarla estar aquí, en mi maldita casa, y hacerme sentir culpable por ello. Vi como rompía el cheque por la mitad. Dejando que las piezas se dispersaran en el mostrador.

—Bien. ¿No quieres mi dinero? ¿Qué pasa con JSHA?

Mis dedos se cerraron sobre el mostrador, todo cambió en la cocina en aquel momento. No lo haría. No podía.

—¿Qué con eso?

—El año pasado BSX donó… —Movió su mirada alrededor de la cocina, como si hubiera matemáticas complejas que realizar en algún rincón de su mente.

—Siete millones y medio de dólares. —Encontré mi voz saliendo de mi garganta sin invitación. _No lo haría._

—Siete punto seis —me corrigió, su voz dura—. Dirijo nuestro equipo de contribuciones caritativas, junto con otros doce departamentos en BSX. Apártate, o no haré la donación de este año.

Mi mundo se volvió un poco más pequeño. Las donaciones se debían hacer el siguiente mes. Esperábamos de BSX ocho millones, lo que, además de los gastos normales, pagaría la deuda existente de tres casas nuevas que pusimos en construcción el año pasado. Sin esa donación, la organización tendría que cubrir ambas hipotecas por un año completo. Una tarea imposible. Y, sinceramente, mis habilidades para recaudar fondos… no podrían compensar ese déficit. De ninguna manera. Apenas pude conseguir los dos millones de dólares que había logrado el año pasado. Tragué. Mirando a esta mala mujer que de repente sostenía una casa llena en su tonto juego. Una casa llena de niños sin hogar.

—Malditamente lárgate de mi casa.

Y así comenzó mi relación con Wiress.

Siglas para International Business Machines, en español algo como máquina de negocios.

Siglas inglesas de Chief Financial Officer, Gerente de Finanzas.

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. No olviden de dejar sus comentarios y tal vez la semana que viene actualice mis dos historias propias, mientras tanto disfruten de esta adaptación y "Besar a un Angel". Besitos.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

No reaccionaba bien cuando me decían qué hacer. También era egoísta. Estas dos flechas apuntaban en la dirección de llamar a Peeta. Plantarme yo misma de frente y al centro en su vida era todo lo que podía hacer.

Pero no podía ignorar a los niños. Aquellos con los que pasaba los martes y jueves, el único descanso de mi vida superficial, la mirada que recibía de una sola, triste existencia de JSHA me iluminaba en pequeñas maneras. En aspectos importantes. La anciana tenía razón en una cosa. No había emociones unidas en este punto, no había razón por la que no pudiera simplemente alejarme del hombre. Irme y permitir que miles de niños tuvieran un poco de brillo en sus vidas este año. ¿Les quitaría eso solo por el despecho de Wiress Mellark?

Sí. Probablemente. Nunca pedí ser una santa. La manipulación nunca debe ganar. Además, qué perdería. Mi nuevo mantra era hacer lo que deseaba, no lo que la sociedad esperaba o quería. En ese sentido, estaba casi obligada a hacerle el proverbial dedo medio.

Serví una generosa cantidad de Kahlúa en mi café, me senté en mi sofá, y medité sobre mi decisión. Meditando sobre por qué Wiress estaba totalmente en contra de una _posibilidad_ que ni siquiera se había convertido en una _posibilidad_ todavía. ¿Era yo? ¿Algo de odio en una extraña que no conocía? ¿O era por cualquier mujer que pudiera interrumpir en el flujo de la vida de Peeta? ¿En cuántas cocinas se habría parado? ¿Cuántos cheques habría escrito? ¿A cuántas enemigas habría enfrentado?

Tres tazas de café más tarde, me dejé caer en el sofá, el cojín dejando marcado mi rostro con sus diseños caros, cuando sonó mi teléfono. Lo sacudí, moviendo mis manos y pies por un breve momento mientras encontraba mi camino para levantarme y recuperar mi orientación.

Me quedé allí por un breve momento, mis pies descalzos sobre el piso de bambú; parpadeé, y traté de encontrar la fuente de mi despertar.

El estridente sonido de mi tono me lo recordó, mis ojos legañosos encontraron el celular en el mostrador de la cocina, mis débiles piernas me acercaron.

Peeta se mostraba en la pantalla. Lo silencié, tropezando de nuevo al sofá, y me derrumbé boca abajo.

 _Piensa en los niños_.

Mi segunda siesta terminó en algún momento después de la comida, el gruñido irritado de mi estómago perforando a través de cualquier sueño inducido por el alcohol. Atravesé la mitad de los escalones que me separaban de un sándwich de ensalada de pollo antes de acordarme de la llamada de Peeta, mis dedos con mayonesa fueron a mi teléfono y marcaron mi buzón de voz.

 **Un nuevo mensaje. Recibido a las 11:07 A.M.**

—Katniss. Soy Peeta Mellark. Disfruté de anoche, lamento haberme ido sin decir adiós. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche para compensarlo. Avísame si estás libre.

Sin despedida. Solo finalizó la llamada; mi voz grabada me informó de mis opciones en lo que respectaba a su mensaje. Apreté el 4, guardar, poniéndole fin a la llamada, y arrojé el celular. Terminé de preparar mi sándwich, un ceño arrugando mis facciones.

Llamó dos veces más esa semana. Dejó dos mensajes de voz. La siguiente semana nada.

La siguiente nada.

La cuarta semana, envió un gran arreglo de orquídeas. La tarjeta simplemente decía: "Llámame".

En el día treinta y cuatro: Era la donación anual de BSX, cumpliendo nuestra petición, de ocho millones de dólares.

En el día treinta y cinco, lo llamé de regreso.

—Hola. —Silencio total en el fondo. Sin zumbido de maquinaria, sin la concurrida calle de San Francisco.

»Lo siento.

—Confía en mí, no te dejaré en la mitad de la noche otra vez. Aprendí la lección.

Me reí. Su tono irónico me hizo sonreír.

—No fue eso. En verdad. Solo tenía que ordenar algunas cosas antes de verte de nuevo.

Su siguiente frase fue un gruñido de palabras.

—¿Limpiando la banca?

 _Más como esperar un contrato._

—Algo así.

—Entonces… ¿tu banca está disponible? Me reí.

—Tan poco atractivo como suena, sí.

—Bien. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche. Sonreí.

—Recógeme a las siete.

Wiress debía tener una línea directa conectada al cerebro de este hombre. Llamó a las tres horas. Un número desconocido, le contesté mientras doblaba la ropa, hilos blancos descansando a través de mi sofá como banderas de rendición.

—No esperaba que fueras una mujer que renegara de un acuerdo. — Sin palabras corteses de saludo, sin introducción antes de sumergirse en la carne del asunto. Reconocí su voz al instante, mi sonrisa ampliándose ya que obtuve el valor de un mes de placer con el sonido de irritación en su voz.

—Todo vale en la guerra y el amor, Wiress. Tenemos un año antes de la próxima donación de BSX a JSHA. Eso debería darnos a ambas tiempo suficiente para ordenar este asunto.

—No espero que recuerde tu nombre en un año. Le chasqueé mi lengua.

—¿Te doy un consejo, Wiress? No me presiones. Solo causarás que lo persiga más.

—¿Un consejo, _cariño_? —Soltó la última palabra con veneno, dibujándola de manera que hizo que arqueara mis cejas en admiración—. Debes darte cuenta cuando alguien está tratando de hacerte un favor.

No tenía una respuesta ingeniosa para eso. Realmente no entendía lo suficiente como para responder. Tragué, doblando la parte superior del top blanco dos veces en mis manos y añadiéndolo a la pila.

—No te preocupes por Peeta. No lo lastimaré.

—Eso no es realmente lo que me preocupa. —Vaciló; podía escucharla tomando una respiración profunda antes de que volviera a hablar—: Llámame cuando lo sepas.

No hablé con ella de nuevo durante nueve meses. La llamé la noche que descubrí su secreto.

 **CAPITULO 7**

Los hombres ricos eran una raza que conocía bien; un hombre rico me crio, mis impresiones de él robadas de sus breves momentos de notabilidad durante mis primeros dieciocho años. Había salido con versiones más jóvenes, aquellos que habían nacido en el mundo de fondos fiduciarios, legados de Harvard, y clubes de campo. Sus sentidos de lo _correcto_ siendo apoyados solo por sus inmerecidos egos. Entonces, me gradué de la universidad y me mudé al mundo de los hombres, a las versiones más grandes que me recordaban mucho a mi padre, los hombres que tomaban en lugar de pedir, y que esperaban la sumisión de cualquier persona con pechos.

Los hombres ricos tenían sus beneficios: limusinas, casas de vacaciones, jets privados, y regalos exorbitantes. También tenían sus deficiencias: arrogancia, infidelidad, un horario imposible, y, muy a menudo, una opinión de las mujeres que dejaba mucho que desear. Pero oye —esa era la cosa rara que había tenido en común con la mayoría de mis citas, la falta de respeto mutuo. Y probablemente la razón por la que nunca había tenido una relación que haya dado frutos.

Peeta era completamente diferente a cualquier otro hombre rico que había conocido en mi vida. Escuchaba cuando yo hablaba. Me miraba a los ojos y no a mis pechos. Preguntaba mis opiniones, valoraba mi intelecto. Acercaba nuestra nueva relación de la manera prudente que un gato se acercaba a la comida, empujándola delicadamente antes de conseguir el equilibrio, sus pasos igual de nuevos y exploratorios como los míos. Bailábamos alrededor del otro, nuestros movimientos volviéndose más fuertes, pies firmes con cada día que pasaba. Juntos, creamos y exploramos nuestros roles; _sexo_ la única área de nuestra vida en la que no era necesaria nuestra práctica.

El hombre… era un animal. Tomé un sorbo de mi café y me moví en mi asiento, el dolor de mi cuerpo recordándome lo de unas pocas noches atrás, su hábil manipulación de mi cuerpo me había llevado al cuarto, quinto… después sexto orgasmo. Me retorcí un poco, viendo a Peeta mientras entraba en el café, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos mientras caminaba, rozando un beso en mis labios.

—¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?

—Cinco minutos. Toma. —Empujé su café—. Negro puro, tú hombre aburrido.

Se acomodó en el asiento, recogiéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es varonil. Hace crecer pelo en mi pecho. Me reí en mi taza.

—No quiero pelo en tu pecho. Lo prefiero como está, perfectamente cuidado por tu equipo de estilistas.

Eso me valió una mueca real.

—No tengo estilistas. Son… —Mi hombre elocuente pareció estar de repente sin palabras. Me reí, empujando suavemente su muñeca hasta que el café estuvo fuera de su alcance, luego me incliné sobre la mesa y le robé otro beso. Agarró la parte posterior de mi cuello, tirando de mi boca más duro contra la suya, afirmando su masculinidad en un momento aproximado de pasión. Me alejé, sonrojándome mientras me sentaba, una mujer que pasaba me miró como si acabara de follar en el piso de la cafetería.

—Lamento lo de ayer. —La jovialidad había desaparecido de la voz de Peeta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No fue gran cosa. Fui de compras. Hice algunas diligencias mientras estuve en el centro.

—He estado luchando con una fecha límite con el ajuste de este wireframe… a veces me meto en la zona de trabajo y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

—Está _bien_. Simplemente estaba preocupada. No estoy furiosa, odié molestar a Wiress al respecto. —Odiar molestar a Wiress era una manera suave de decirlo. Peeta5 y yo habíamos hecho planes para cenar a las 6 de la tarde en _Alexander_. Había esperado en nuestra mesa durante media hora antes de irme, mis llamadas a Peeta quedando sin respuesta. Había recibido un texto de Wiress, mis dedos finalmente moviéndose por la pantalla puramente por la preocupación en caso de que algo hubiera sucedido, en caso de que él hubiera desaparecido. Medio esperaba una respuesta sarcástica, algo que hiciera referencia a la forma poco importante que yo debía de ser para él. Pero había respondido con rapidez y profesionalidad.

 _ **Está aquí en la oficina. Probablemente trabajará hasta tarde. Sin duda perdió la noción del tiempo. Lo siento.**_

El hecho de que ella hubiera sido amable en su respuesta solo me irritó más, inclinando la balanza un poco a su favor, estableciendo la precedencia de un acto de amabilidad similar de mi parte. Rompí un trozo de mi muffin.

—Quiero compensártelo.

Lo observé mientras masticaba, los arándanos mezclándose con el azúcar y la harina para hacer una deliciosa combinación en mi boca.

—Adelante —murmuré.

—Hoy, saldré del trabajo. Seré todo tuyo. Tragué mi bocado.

—Pero estás en tu plazo. Has estado trabajando durante tres semanas para hacer…

—No me importa. —Se acercó a la mesa y agarró mi mano—. Tú eres más importante, y aparté un día lleno de servilismo para compensarte por lo de anoche.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Un día completo? Eso es un compromiso fuerte, señor Mellark. Se encontró con mis ojos.

—Uno que estoy dispuesto a hacer. Me incliné, bajando la voz.

—¿Y qué es lo que planeas en este día lleno de servilismo? Tiró de mi mano hasta sus labios.

—Pensé que te gustaría empezar yendo a mi condominio. Tengo unas cuantas ideas de maneras para hacerlo, pero depende de ti.

—¿Maneras sexys? —susurré juguetonamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante, una mano suavemente tirando de la parte posterior de mi cuello hasta que su boca estaba en mi oído.

—Maneras que harán que tus piernas tiemblen alrededor de mi cuello. Maneras que me tendrán tan duro y listo que puede que no llegue a terminar todo el camino. Maneras que te tendrán gritando mi nombre y…

—Vamos. —Me levanté, las patas de mi silla chirriando mientras se deslizaban por el suelo.

Tirando de su mano, fui hacia la puerta.

 **CAPITULO 8**

El condominio de Peeta era su guarida de sexo, el lugar donde las prostitutas de clase alta habían entretenido a mi hombre y satisfecho todos sus deseos carnales que había tenido en las últimas dos décadas. Sí, yo estaba ahora de pie en una sala donde otras mujeres habían gemido su nombre, atendido su pene. Me importaba poco. Debido a que el hombre de pie delante de mí, con sus ojos azules, su cuerpo tenso, sus dedos arrancando la ropa de mi cuerpo… podía ver en su alma. Él no tenía ojos para nadie más en el mundo. No estaba pensando, imaginando, deseando, nada menos de lo que yo tenía para ofrecer. Me levantó, acomodándome en la barra superior, sus manos deslizándose por los shorts en mis piernas, quitándome mis sandalias, acariciando mi piel mientras sus manos viajaban de regreso.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, miró mis ojos, y se empujó en el interior de mis rodillas, extendiendo mis piernas hasta que estuvieron abiertas, sus ojos cayeron, la nueva altura de él a un nivel perfecto.

—Peeta —gemí, exponiendo demasiado, la postura abierta hacía que el aire me golpeara lugares que normalmente estaban ocultos.

—Cállate, nena. —Deslizó sus manos hasta mis muslos, mis manos encontrando su camino hasta su cabello al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha me rozaba. Aspiré, abriendo mis piernas aún más, y gimió ligeramente cuando pasó un dedo sobre los labios de mi sexo, rozando los pliegues con un suave toque, jugando con la caricia, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara, gritando por él de la única manera que sabía, mi humedad se reunió, mi aliento silbando mientras él empujaba un dedo parcialmente. Miró hacia arriba, su cabeza moviéndose debajo de mi mano, sus ojos bloqueándose en los míos, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras sacaba su dedo y probaba mis jugos, cerrando sus ojos brevemente.

—Dios, sabes tan dulce. Quiero enterrar mi cara en ti, Kat. — Restableció el contacto visual, su dedo regresó, tentándome, suaves trazos destrozándome mientras acariciaba cada parte de mí, la yema de sus dedos explorando, probando, dando vueltas y empujando. Arqueé mi espalda, mi boca abierta mientras lo miraba, incapaz de sacar mis ojos de la escena de su toque.

Jalé su cabeza cuando no pude soportarlo más, colocando su boca en mi sexo, mi cuerpo temblando cuando el toque caliente me envolvió, su lengua inmersa dentro de mí antes de cubrir mi clítoris y comenzar una succión húmeda de estimulación que me hizo jadear por aire, mis manos frenéticas en su cabeza, mis ojos capturando el tenue reflejo de nosotros en la ventana, la imagen mostraba una desesperada necesidad. Agarré el mostrador y empujé su cabeza, incapaz de… me resistí debajo de su boca.

—Peeta… Yo… —Entonces grité, incapaz de detenerme, mis caderas moviéndose a un ritmo frenético contra su boca, sus manos agarrando mis caderas, fijándome en mi sitio, sosteniéndome mientras me rompía en pedazos.

Relajó su boca mientras me venía, su lengua manteniendo el movimiento pero ablandándolo, mi orgasmo extendiéndose debajo de su lengua, mi respiración dura, y mis brazos cedieron. Colapsé en la barra, mis piernas quedaron laxas, sus manos finalmente dejando que mis piernas se cerraran. Abrí los ojos cuando me levantó.

Me llevó al dormitorio, mis miembros luchando por volver a despertar, me depósito suavemente en la cama, sus manos moviéndose por mis brazos y piernas en su lugar, dejando caer sus pantalones y revelando cuán listo estaba.

—Wow. —Mis brazos se movieron lo suficiente como para sostenerme, mis ojos dirigiéndose desde su excitación hasta sus ojos, capturando la media sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Eres tan hermosa en este momento —dijo, abriendo un condón y deslizándolo sobre su eje, envainando su tentador pene. El nivel de su erección me hizo agua la boca. Incliné mis rodillas y abrí mis piernas, dándole la vista carnal que sabía que él quería. Una maldición baja salió de su boca mientras se ponía de rodillas en la cama, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas antes de prepararse para entrar—. Dime si te lastimo—murmuró. Moviéndose hacia adelante, su punta se empujó dentro, la circunferencia causó que un suspiro se deslizara de mis labios, mis ojos cayendo para beber la hermosa vista de los labios de mi vagina envueltos alrededor de su pene.

Era grueso. Duro. Preparado. Hermoso. Empujó un poco, luego salió, varios centímetros más quedaron, el condón humedeciéndose con mi excitación, el pelo ralo de mi vagina estaba mojado y enmarañado, enmarcando su pene mientras se tomaba su tiempo, dejando que me ajustara, el lento arrastrar de él tan… _todo_. Perdí cualquier pensamiento inteligente, rompiendo mi vista de nosotros y la levanté hacia él, sus ojos en

los míos, y la expresión de su rostro tan vulnerable, tan primitivo. Me miró como si yo fuera su mundo, como si nuestro noviazgo de un mes fuera mucho más, como si ya tuviera su corazón y él tuviera el mío. Adoró mi rostro con su mirada, y el único movimiento fue el ascenso y caída de su cara cuando se empujaba y entraba en mí. El momento en que se introdujo totalmente, cuando pasó de lo dulce y se volvió doloroso, fue el momento en que mi cuerpo se ajustó totalmente a su longitud y grosor, la necesidad tan grande como la satisfacción… Y lo vi. Lo dijimos con nuestros ojos, las palabras innecesarias, nuestro vínculo completándose mientras bajaba su boca a la mía y robaba un pedazo de mi alma.

 _Me estaba enamorando de él._

HOLA! COMO PODRAN HABER LEÍDO LES HE DEJADO TRES CAPITULO DE ESTA BELLA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES. BESOS. ¡ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN!


	8. Chapter 8

Me di la vuelta contra su pecho, mi toque encontrando su camino a través de su estómago, las líneas de su cuerpo, sus abdominales saltando bajo mis dedos mientras él exhalaba. Mi mano se movió más abajo, deslizándose bajo la sábana, un gruñido saliendo de su garganta cuando cerré mi mano a su alrededor, el grueso músculo despertando debajo de mi toque.

—No empieces a menos que quieras más.

—¿De eso? —bromeé—. Siempre quiero más. —Le di un último apretón y luego lo solté, arrastrando mi mano hasta su pecho, deseando unos minutos más de esto. Peeta estaba relajado, su intensidad moderada a un nivel que era adorable, sus ojos cerrados en este momento contra la almohada, los únicos movimientos el ascenso y caída de su pecho debajo

42 de mi mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, los placeres del post-sexo aun extendiéndose hacia mis extremidades por la sinapsis de vez en cuando. Cerré mis ojos y reproduje el sexo. No entré en esta relación virgen. Había tenido mi cuota de amantes, siete u ocho si tenía que adivinar. Había tenido orgasmos. Unas extrañas noches donde había entrado en el lado más salvaje de las sábanas. Pero nunca había tenido sexo como el que había tenido con Peeta. Una sesión completa con un hombre donde la atención se centraba en una cosa: mi placer. Su orgasmo llegaba, siempre incluido, al final del acto, como un efecto secundario, no la meta. El objetivo de Peeta, siempre y cada vez, era dejarme saciada, cada posible orgasmo tiraba, tiraba, y tiraba de mi cuerpo con sus codiciosas manos, boca y pene.

Envolví mi pierna alrededor de él, jalándolo con más fuerza. Sentí que su mano me apretaba en respuesta.

—Dime sobre las mujeres de compañía. —No sé de dónde vino eso; salió de mis labios sin previo aviso.

Debajo de mí, sentí el cuerpo de Peeta tensarse un poco, su mano detuvo la exploración perezosa de mi piel que había comenzado.

—¿Qué oíste?

—De muchas, cientos. Que vinieron aquí, no a tu casa.

—Esto está más cerca de la oficina. Y… tengo demasiados objetos de valor en casa, mi trabajo, mi privacidad. Esto funcionaba mejor.

Apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho y observé su rostro, sus ojos azules fueron a los míos.

—¿Cientos? —pregunté. Frunció el ceño.

—No. Durante los últimos veinte años… —Se encogió de hombros—.

Probablemente ha habido quince.

Digerí el número. Por un lado, era más que el mío. Por otro, eran menos de lo que había esperado.

—Y… ¿por qué prostitutas?

Se sonrojó, algo que nunca había visto en él.

—Complacer a una mujer… es importante para mí. Quería que me enseñaran, una profesional.

—¿Qué te enseñaran?

Él movió un rizo de cabello de mi mejilla. Lo envolvió alrededor de su dedo antes de meterlo detrás de mi oreja.

43 —Era joven la primera vez. Diecisiete. Nunca había besado a una

chica antes, todo mi mundo prácticamente estuvo confinado al sótano. Quería salir, mis hormonas estaban volviéndose locas, pero Wiress y mis padres no querían que corriera por la ciudad y fuera por la primera chica que viera.

—¿Así que pediste una prostituta? —Empujé su costado, el movimiento causando que mis senos se movieran, sus ojos cayeron a ellos, una exhalación profunda salió de su pecho mientras se tomaba un momento, sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda y curvándose hacia adelante, tomando mis pechos con reverencia—. Peeta —dije, tratando de centrarlo mientras sacaba su concentración de mis senos—. Peeta — repetí—. ¿Tus padres contrataban prostitutas?

—No —murmuró, tratando de jalarme, su boca acercándose, besando mi cuello y tratando de hacer su camino más abajo—. Wiress me consiguió a Bridget McCullen, una muchacha de dieciocho años, directamente de las páginas de mis fantasías.

—Una prostituta —repetí, deslizándome más abajo, alejando mis pechos, la nueva posición dejando que sintiera exactamente lo mucho que mi cuerpo lo afectaba. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

Finalmente alzó la vista.

—Bueno, no sabía que era una prostituta. Wiress la hizo tocar mi puerta un día, cuando estaba solo en casa. La chica casi me arrastró desde el sótano hasta mi habitación. Me dio mi primera mamada y me hizo olvidar todo sobre computadoras por unos buenos tres minutos.

—¿No es… ilegal? Tenías diecisiete. ¡Ella es tu tía! Eso es espeluznante en tantas diferentes maneras que ni siquiera puedo nombrarlas todas.

Se echó a reír.

—Fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer por mí en ese momento. Y yo no quería salir de la casa, no quería… —Miró hacia abajo, ocupándose de subir nuestra sábana—. Entendía por qué ellos me mantenían cerca. Protegiéndome. No sabía lo que era una prostituta. Pensé que le gustaba, y apenas se había movido a las cercanías. Anduvo por ahí alrededor de dos años. Me llevó de niño a hombre. Entonces… se fue.

—¿Qué pasó?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se mudó, consiguió a un novio? No lo sé. Me partió el corazón. Me encontraba seguro de que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, hasta que Wiress tuvo una corazonada y me lo contó todo. Cómo la chica estaba interesada en su pago, nada más. Cuánto debía concentrarme en lo bueno, en lo que había recibido de la relación. Estaba enojado. No hablé con ella durante días. Me había mudado para entonces, estaba viviendo aquí. Pasaron unos días, luego envió a una nueva chica. Entendí la prueba. No podría estar enojado con ella por darme algo que yo quería. Así podría apartarme de la chica, sabiendo que era una prostituta, o llevarla y aceptar la realidad de lo jodida que era mi vida. —Me miró—. Así que me la tiré. Y fue diferente que con Bridget. Entendí la dinámica, y pude controlar la situación. Así que me concentré en lo que quería: en mi capacidad de complacer a una mujer. Y pensé, que un día, me gustaría tener a una mujer que valiera la pena para utilizar esa habilidad.

Me quedé mirándolo. Parpadeé. Lo miré un poco más.

—Te das cuenta —dije lentamente—, que no deberías haber compartir todo esto conmigo. Ese es el material que se supone que debes mantener en secreto. Los esqueletos muestran tu vulnerabilidad.

Se rió, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mí, y nos rodó otra vez hasta que estuvo encima, su pene aún seguía ahí, pidiendo atención.

—Entonces, ahí los tienes. Todos mis esqueletos. ¿Todavía me quieres?

—Mordisqueó un camino a lo largo de mi cuello, y me reí, estirando una mano hacia abajo y agarrando la parte de él de la que no podía tener suficiente.

—¿Esqueletos? —reflexioné—. Bueno, me gusta un buen hueso.

Gimió en mi cuello, moviéndose entre mi mano.

—Eso fue tan cursi. Me reí.

—¿Cursi bueno? Negó contra mis rizos.

—Cursi malo.

—Me gusta lo malo —le susurré, mi mano apretándose, sus caderas follando su pene en mi agarre.

—Dios, mujer. —Se inclinó hacia delante, extendiéndose a través de mi cuerpo y tirando de la manija de la mesita de noche, sus manos golpeando los artículos en su prisa—. No sé qué hacer contigo.

—¿En serio? —bromeé—. ¿No sabes qué hacer conmigo?

—Corrijo eso —rugió, levantándome lo suficiente como para cubrir su pene, sus manos agitándose ligeramente en su urgencia—. Sé exactamente qué hacer contigo.

Entonces estuvo de regreso encima, y su pene estaba dentro de mí, y me mostró exactamente lo que sus planes implicaban.


End file.
